


Uninterrupted

by HotDogDeleted



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drift Compatibility, Fix-It, Hermann to the rescue, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miracle drift, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), handjobs, hermann is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogDeleted/pseuds/HotDogDeleted
Summary: Once they realized he wouldn’t be of use to them anymore, the kaiju had left Newton to die in his own mind.





	1. Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC was totally inspired by the awesome Newmann Discord. https://discord.gg/4tndfVk Come share headcanons with us about these lovely science boys. Also I’m more of an artist than a writer so this is a new venture for me! Come say hi at yellajournalist.tumblr.com or yellapaint on instagram

A week has passed since their second drift. There was no fistbumphandshake before. There was no sidling closer afterwards either. The only similarity between the two events was that this time–just as before–Hermann had done it to save Newton’s life. 

\---

Once they realized he wouldn’t be of use to them anymore, the kaiju had left Newton to die in his own mind. 

Without “Alice” intact (Hermann had seen to that personally) and with no way to reopen the breach, they simply moved on. They no longer puppeted the scientist around, but unfortunately they also failed to completely relinquish him back to his own control. So he no longer screamed and thrashed and raged against his human captors.

In fact he no longer did much of anything. 

Jake had allowed Hermann to take over monitoring Newt once he realized there was nothing to be gained, and in all honesty he pitied the man. He had no confidence that Dr. Geiszler would ever return to himself, but he hoped so, for Dr. Gottlieb’s sake.

Hermann Gottlieb is a strong man, and was never one to back down from a challenge. 

They’d had a small breakthrough once. 

Since Newt’s silence, Hermann had taken to visiting every day. Usually the man he used to know sat still, his eyes vacant, unfocused and lost. Even so, Hermann would spend hours sitting beside him. Working, reading, occasionally attempting conversation. It wasn’t until he began reading the old letters out loud, however, that things changed. He’d thought, just maybe if he could get Newton to remember, it would be the skeleton key that got him out of the mental prison he’d been left in. 

He was halfway through their first correspondence when Newton looked up. Hermann’s eyes widened but he didn’t dare stop reading so he continued. Newton’s eyes burned with a new focus, but he still couldn’t seem to break free. Hermann read until his voice practically gave out, and, not wanting to return to his quarters in case Newton needed him, he stayed. He watched Newton until the man (for he was still human after all) fell into a restless sleep. Only then did Hermann allow himself to doze off in his chair. 

He dreamt of drowning.  
He dreamt of too many eyes pointed in his direction.  
He dreamt of a choking, desolate loneliness.

He woke to an anguished, broken screaming. It wasn’t until he saw Newton–tight-lipped, staring at him with those burning eyes–and tasted blood, that he realized the raw, terrified screams were his own.


	2. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The irony that ten years ago it was Newton who attempted a makeshift drift was not lost on Hermann.

Hermann Gottlieb is a strong man but even he was rapidly approaching a breaking point.

So when he realized that his normally dreamless nights were suddenly being filled with night-terrors that were not his own, he didn’t think twice before coming up with a hypothesis. 

Hermann’s hypothesis was as followed:

Newton’s connection to the kaiju had all been severed after the closing of the breach and destruction of his main neural link (Alice). 

However, Alice had not been the only being with which Newton had initiated a drift. Hermann was still perfectly intact. 

Therefore there was still a lingering connection between his and Newton’s mind. Because Newton seemed to respond to memories involving Hermann, like the letters, if the two of them were to drift, it would clear the mental block Newton struggled against. 

\---

The irony that ten years ago it was Newton who attempted a makeshift drift was not lost on Hermann.


	3. Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second drift together was quick, and it was painful.

Their second drift together was quick, and it was painful. 

Hermann couldn’t let himself get sucked into the vortex of tumultuous memories, he couldn’t let himself take anything from Newt just yet. Instead he focused on giving.

He wanted to bring to light every single interaction they had. Every fight, every night they spent together, every longing glance Hermann had thrown in Newt’s direction, every loving, desperate thought Hermann had shamefully tucked away in the ten years since Newton had left. 

Their second drift together ends and Newton looks up. Newton says Hermann’s name, or something that would be Hermann’s name if his voice wasn’t hoarse and broken with disuse. Newton blinks slowly. Newton’s eyes focus and stare into Hermann’s for approximately three seconds before rolling back. 

Newton has a seizure. 

Hermann rushes him to medical.


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes everything Hermann has to not cry at the sound of the voice he thought he’d never hear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively known as Finally HotDog Writes Some Dialogue

A week has passed since their second drift and today Newton is being discharged from medical. Hermann brings him a change of clothes and a spare pair of glasses. Not wanting to overwhelm the man who had only spent a week so far recovering from alien possession, Hermann simply takes his hand and leads him back to his, well, their room. Newt follows silently, avoiding eye contact. He waits as Hermann unlocks the door with shaky hands. They go inside.

Hermann shifts his weight and grimaces, mumbling something about being on his feet for longer than usual lately and excuse me I really must sit down for a short while. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Newton is still standing by the door staring at his shoes. Hermann sighs.

“Dr. Geiszler..,” He says, breaking the silence.

Dr. Geiszler does not move.

“Newton-.” Hermann says, softly, but before he can go on Newton looks up.

“Why didn’t you leave me,” Newton says.

It takes everything Hermann has to not cry at the sound of the voice he thought he’d never hear again. Then he processes what’s being asked of him,

“I beg your pardon?” He says incredulously.

“Why didn’t you leave me,” Newton repeats, his voice thin. “How can you just sit there and offer me a place on our bed like it’s nothing.”

Hermann opens his mouth to respond but Newt is suddenly right there in front of him, kneeling and wrapping his arms tightly around Hermann’s waist.

“ _I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry_ ,” He sobs, his tears damp against Hermann’s jumper. “ _I’msosorrysososorry_.”

Hermann runs his fingers through Newt’s hair, “Newton please, look at me.”

Newton looks up, “How can you trust me. After ……” He seems to choke on the words, “what I could have done to you, what I’ve already done to you.” He casts a fleeting glance at Hermann’s exposed throat.

He looks desperately up at Hermann. “How could you ever forgive me for that,” his voice is small, barely a whisper. 

Hermann sighs. He gently takes Newton’s now crooked glasses and places them on his nightstand. He gestures for Newton to sit next to him on the bed, and Newton obeys albeit hesitantly. Hermann pulls Newt close, until the smaller man is leaning against his shoulder.

“Mein Liebe,” Hermann begins, cutting off Newton’s meek protests, “There is nothing to forgive.”

He presses a soft kiss to Newton’s temple, and rubs small circles into his back. Newt clutches Hermann’s sweater and thinks _I’m sorry_ and _You deserve better._

 


	5. Distance

Newton refuses, for weeks, to sleep in the same bed as Hermann. Refuses because what if Hermann is wrong, and they still have some control over him. Refuses and sleeps on the couch and has nightmares of waking up to find his hands around a slim white throat.

When he mentions this, Hermann points out that at least his nightmares no longer involve beings from another dimension. Newt says nothing, but he starts allowing Hermann to sit next to him on the couch.

They sink into a pattern. Every night they sit side-by-side. They watch television, or they read, until Hermann starts to doze off. At this point Newt will insist that they go their separate ways for the night. No matter how much Hermann protests, or insists on his trust in Newt, he ends up leaving for the bed.

Newton says goodnight and pretends not to see the wounded look in Hermann’s eyes. 


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re welcome to stay,”
> 
> He says it so soft it’s practically inaudible, but Newton stops dead in his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Here there be handjobs.

One evening, Newt wakes up to the sound of gasps and shallow breathing. Panicking without thought, he bursts through the bedroom door expecting the worst. Instead, he realizes that while the noises he heard coming from the room were in fact Hermann, their cause was not a nightmare, or a seizure, but in fact……

Newton yelped and turned around to walk out, “I’m so sorry dude I didn’t-” He was interrupted by Hermann’s..

Hermann’s laughter

“I’m sorry,” Hermann laughed and Newt could _hear_ the mischievous smile in his voice, “I’m so sorry to have interrupted your night Newton. I thought you were asleep.”

“No it’s fine don’t apologize,” Newton mumbled, his face flushed, “I’ll um.. Let you get back to that then,” He makes a move to leave once more.

“You’re welcome to stay,”

He says it so soft it’s practically inaudible, but Newton stops dead in his tracks.

Emboldened, Hermann clears his throat and continues carefully, “I mean that’s to say, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Newton turns around and Hermann smiles. He shifts over in the bed and gestures for Newton to join him.

Newton joins him.

He sits timidly at the edge of the mattress and nervously clears his throat. He looks up at Hermann. His tongue is lead in his skull. His need is heavy in his gut.

“Hi,” he says softly, and Hermann’s heart just about bursts.

“Hermann,” Newt mumbles, and Hermann nods in encouragement.

“Hermann can I kiss you please.”

Hermann nods, and sits up, moves toward Newton and the kiss is chaste, but full of everything he’d missed for so long.

Hermann pulls away and grasps Newton’s hand, “May I..?” He asks, and Newton pauses. Then nods.

Hermann brings Newton’s hand to his cock. Not too soft yet even with the previous interruption, it quickly stiffens under that familiar, rough palm. Newt inhales sharply, and Hermann shifts closer.   
“It’s alright Newton,” He says, “I want this, I want you.”

_I trust you_

Newton breathes deeply. They’re so close now Hermann can see his pupils, wide with lust.

Hermann kisses him. Deep this time, He’s gentle of course, but he doesn’t hold back. Hermann kisses him like he hasn’t seen him in ten years (ha ha) like he’ll never see him again. Newt kisses him back, and there’s so much to say and yet nothing at all to be said, and Hermann rocks into Newton’s touch. 

They move together like this, until Hermann knows he won’t last much longer. He rolls his hips, thrusting into Newton’s fist. He leans back against the propped-up pillows and gasps, his thrusts staccato and desperate.

“Newton…” He murmers in warning.   
And Newt, without breaking eye contact, speeds up, and _tightens_ his grip just slightly.

  
Hermann claps a hand over his mouth and comes so hard that his legs tremble and his voice _breaks_.

Newt strokes him gently through it, and when Hermann closes his eyes and sighs contentedly, Newt leans forward and shyly kisses him.

Hermann props himself up and smiles into the kiss. He leans back and reaches to run his fingers through Newton’s hair.

“Would you like anything, my dear?” He asks.

Newton shakes his head, then mumbles, “can you just …hold me?”   
—-

Many weeks have passed since their second drift.

They lie together, a perfect fit. Hermann’s arms wrapped around Newton like he’ll never let go.

They sleep. Uninterrupted. 


End file.
